Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire
by Mila of the Seven Senses
Summary: Long songfic! Basically, Kishu gets a hold of a mind reading/controlling device that Pai designed  Why, I wonder...Could it be 'cause of a certain purple Mew?  He uses it to make Pai and Tart's lives more difficult. Pudding/Tart and some slight Zakuro/Pai


**A/N: ****Thisis a Pudding 3 Tart (and Zakuro 3 Pai if you look at it long enough)****.**

_**Lyrics key:**WORDS LIKE THIS: Woman singing _

**_WORDS LIKE THIS: _**_Man singing_

_Words like this: Other_

_-Words in these-: indicates a change in the accompaniment _

_**Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire**_

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE…'CAUSE I WOULD RUN THROUGH STORMY WEATHER JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU._

_I love you_

_I LOVE YOUR EYES, LOVE YOUR SMILE, LOVE YOUR FUNKY HAIR, LOVE YOUR WALK, LOVE YOUR TALK, AND THE THINGS YOU DARE. LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, YES I DO. LOVE ME NOT OR LOVE ME TOO. HONEY, HONEY PEEK-A-BOO. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU._

**COME BABY, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA DO. MAYBE WE COULD GET TOGETHER SOON. LADY, SEE THE FIRE IN MY EYES. YEAH! YOU GOT ME HYPNOTIZED!**

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE CAN'T GET IN THE WAY WHEN I'M RUNNING TO YOU. 'CAUSE I WOULD RUN THROUGH STORMY WEATHER JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU._

_I love you_

_I LOVE CANDY, I LOVE SWEETS, MAYBE ICE CREAM TOO. GUMMY BEARS AND CHOCOLATE HEARTS MAKE ME THINK OF YOU. OPEN, OPEN SESAME I GOT GOODIES COME AND SEE. HONEY, HONEY PEEK-A-BOO I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!_

**COME BABY, TELL ME WHERE YOU WANNA GO. MAYBE PARIS, MAYBE TOKYO. LADY, SEE THE FIRE IN MY EYES. YEAH! YOU GOT ME HYPNOTIZED!**

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE CAN'T GET IN THE WAY WHEN I'M RUNNING TO YOU. 'CAUSE I WOULD RUN THROUGH STORMY WEATHER JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. YOU. YOU._

**Come baby**

_I love you_

_-music change-_

_I love you_

_-music back to normal-_

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE_

**Come baby**

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE_

**You got me hypnotized!**

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE CAN'T GET IN THE WAY WHEN I'M RUNNING TO YOU._

**Come baby**

'_CAUSE I WOULD RUN THROUGH STORMY WEATHER JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU._

**COME BABY, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA DO. MAYBE WE COULD GET TOGETHER SOON. LADY, SEE THE FIRE IN MY EYES. YEAH! YOU GOT ME HYPNOTIZED!**

_EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND FIRE CAN'T GET IN THE WAY WHEN I'M RUNNING TO YOU._

**Come baby**

'_CAUSE I WOULD RUN THROUGH STORMY WEATHER JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU._

_I love you._

Hypnotized

(A.k.a. Brother Problems)

Pudding Fong was packing a bento for Heicha to take to pre-school with her. Today was the pre-school's big outdoor Picnic and all the families were supposed to give their children a bento to take to school that day. Heicha's was not going to be very full, but Heicha had told Pudding that she had found a friend to share with. Pudding had no way to check of course, so she was going to put as much food as possible in the bento. She knew that whatever Heicha didn't NEED to eat she would bring back. Pudding sometimes wondered how the girl, who was youngest in the family, seemed to know as much as Pudding did about their financial situation. At least knew enough to realize that the last time she had eaten everything in her bento, the entire family had felt a sharp pain in their bellies for weeks afterwards. She had never eaten more than half her bento since, no mater how little Pudding was able to put in it. Actually most of what Pudding put into Heicha's bento was cakes and pastries that she had tucked into a small bag during Akasaka-niisan's all-you-can-eat-cause-you're-a-waitress snack time. She didn't know WHY, but lately whenever she didn't have anything ELSE on her mind Pudding began thinking about a song she had heard on the café radio. (Her family couldn't afford one.) It was called _Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire._Of Course she didn't actually know what that MEANT, but she liked the tune and asked Zakuro-oneechan to translate it for her. When she heard the lyrics she realized they reminded her of Tart. '_Taru-Taru… Pudding misses Taru-Taru na no da.' _She started humming _Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire__._ She started to wonder how she could best hug Tart. But since she had just been thinking about _Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire_ she started unconsciously thinking about it in terms of that song.

_'Earth: That was what stopped Kishu's attack that day na no da. Pudding thanked it na no da. If Pudding had died Pudding wouldn't have met HIM na no da._

_Wind: That was the element Pudding is probably the most at odds with na no da. It is the element of one of Pai's fans na no da.__Water: This element Pudding almost completely associates with Mew Lettuce na no da. Who is one of Pudding's best friends among the Mews na no da. She is kind of like a caring Aunt or a more distant older sister na no da._

_Fire: Pudding isn't really sure how she feels about fire na no da. No one's attacks or defenses really involved that. I guess Pudding see's fire as a necessity to keep her siblings warm when she couldn't pay the heating bills na no da. (Which was more often than not these days na no da.) It also helps Pudding's performances when Pudding breathes fire na no da. Pudding can earn more yen when Pudding can make that part of the show na no da._

_The only two Pudding has to worry about are Wind and Fire na no da. Pai used to hurt Pudding if he found her hugging Tar-Tar na no da. The fight is over though na no da. I doubt Earth would intervene for anything but Pudding's own GOOD na no da. Lettuce wouldn't try to kill Pudding na no da. Pudding doesn't see how fire could get in the way na no da. Yay na no da! Puddings planning is complete na no da! Pudding finds it rather sad though. Why should Pudding have to spend all this time PLANNING just so Pudding could give her buddy Tar-Tar a hug na no da? Of course Tar-Tar would never admit to being Puddings friend na no da. Sometimes Pudding wonders if she wishes Tar-Tar were MORE than just a friend to her na no da. But Pudding can't think about that na no da. First of all Tar-Tar would never agree even to being Pudding's FRIEND there's no WAY he'd agree to be anything more na no da. But the truth is Pudding does love Tar-Tar. Pudding loves his golden eyes that sparkle with determination and Pudding loves it when he smiles na no da. But Pudding wishes he'd smile at PUDDING sometimes na no da. Pudding loves that he wears his hair in pigtails even though he's a boy na no da. That makes Pudding laugh na no da. Pa…What is Pudding THINKING na no da? Pudding can't love Tar-Tar na no da! That makes no SENSE na no da!'_

Without thinking about it Pudding had finished packing Heicha's bento. "Heicha na no da!" she called "Time to go na no da!" "Hai!" said Heicha "Let's go oneesama!" As they were walking towards Heicha's school Pudding found herself thinking about Tart again. '_It's kind of funny the way that Taru-Taru sometimes walks on the air as if it were a sidewalk na no da. It's also kind of funny how he always wanted to make Pudding cry and would yell at us like a general na no da. He would always speak in such a funny way during those times na no da. It was so sweet of him to stand up for us like he did during the final battle though. That was very brave of Taru-Taru na no da. Pudding might as well admit it na no da. Pudding loves Taru-Taru.' _They had reached Heicha's pre-school. "Goodbye Heicha! See you later!" Pudding continued her walk to work unaware that she was being watched by a certain pig-tailed alien. "Girl gazing?" Kishu asked the boy, smirking "Or should I say PUDDING gazing?" "ARGH! Kishu you idiot! Stop randomly teleporting next to me! I was NOT Pudding gazing. Nor was I girl gazing. Get your nose out of my life!" Tart cried. Kishu just grinned knowingly. Tart blushed "I WASN'T" he said. "Sure you weren't." Kishu said amiably "You were just meditating above the spot Pudding just happened to be. Like you are EVERY DAY" "That's not true either!" cried Tart "I don't meditate here that often at all!" "No" agreed Kishu "The other times you just HAPPEN to be over the park where she performs her circus acts, or outside the café, or outside her house or…" "Stop it!" said Tart "I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! Get that through that thick skull of yours!" "My skull isn't the thick one" Kishu said and teleported away again. "I hate her" Tart muttered to himself. Five seconds later he was nearly knocked out of the air by a flying orange streak. "PEEK-A-BOO NA NO DA!" cried the Monkey Mew nearly strangling him in a hug. "EEP, Pudding! You startled me!" _This feels kind of…I don't know, right…embracing like this. Wait…were did THAT come from? ICK!_ "Err…Pudding? Do you want to do something…with me…sometime…soon…" _What on earth am I SAYING?_thought Tart. Suddenly he remembered the hypnotizer that Pai had recently invented. When asked WHY he neatly avoided the question, though Kishu SWORE it had something to do with Zakuro. This was Kishu though, so that had to be taken with a grain of salt. He mentally swore he would kill Kishu that night and then broke the hypnotizer's hold on him by smacking himself. "I can't BELIEVE that boy! I don't care a whit that we're related right now. I'm going to KILL him. "Taru-Taru? Are you all right? It sounded like you were trying to ask Pudding out but that doesn't seem like you at all na no da. I know you don't like me very much na no da" Half of her was hoping that he'd say that he'd meant it but she firmly squashed the hope. "Pai invented a hypnotizer and Kishu was using it to make a joke of me." "Oh na no da. That would explain why Pudding is transformed in the middle of the air when the last thing Pudding remembered was being on the way to work…Oh no na no da! Pudding is going to be late for work na no da!" "I'm sure your boss will understand. Just get OFF!" Pudding let go and did flips down to the ground. "See you Taru-Taru na no da!" she cried and then raced off in the direction of work. "And now I kill Kishu" said Tart glaring into space "Painfully kill him"

Tart was not the only one intent on Kishu's blood that day. "KISHU DO I HAVE TO HIDE THAT THING FROM YOU?" yelled the normally cool and collected Pai "I'll find it no matter what! This is my ticket to enjoyment this summer!" Kishu promised him "By making FOOLS of Tart and me?"Pai inquired. "Exactly!" said Kishu. Tart just roared and threw himself at the older boy. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY TODAY!" he yelled. "On the contrary that was EXTREMELY funny" Kishu retorted, blocking Tarts wild blows and then pushing him to the side. "Kishu I'm asking you to quit it. I will not ASK again" Pai told him. "Aww…You're no fun" whined Kishu. "Kishu…" said Pai "Fine, here take it hide it, throw it out a window, I don't care anymore" Kishu gave him the hypnotizer "Aren't you lucky you didn't invent this while I was still pining over Ichigo" Tart and Pai both blanched and Tart squeaked "Yes. Lucky…Very Lucky…" Before stumbling somewhere to forcefully remove that image from his brain.

Pudding made it to work with only seconds to spare. "Pudding where were you?" asked Ryou. "Apparently Pai invented a hypnotizer and Kishu wanted to make a joke of Taru-Taru na no da" said Pudding. "Okay… Well get in there! FAST!" said Ryou "We have an unusually large customer amount today" "HAI!" cried Pudding and she raced into the dressing room. _YAY! A bigger audience today!_ she thought.

After work that day Pudding ordered as many candy topped cakes as possible because the candy was easy to sneak off into her take home bag. If anybody at the shop noticed, they didn't say anything. _Just once Pudding wishes she could just be a NORMAL waitress here and eat the whole cake without worrying that her family would go hungry because she did na no da. Pudding LOVES candy na no da. Pudding just can't usually eat that part of the cake na no da. Maybe just THIS once Pudding will have some, Pudding PROMISES to sneak home extra next time na no da__._ She popped a candy in her mouth. _Yum na no da! Pudding LOVES candy, just like that lady in the song na no da! 'I Love candy, I love sweets, maybe Ice cream too!' That's all true for Pudding too na no da! But what about the next line na no da… 'Gummy bears and chocolate hearts make me think of you'… Is that TRUE na no da? I mean I know Taru-Taru is sweet, but he never shows that side to me na no da. Do I really think of him like that? I love him? NO WAY JOSE! Kishu get OUT of my mind. NOBODY gave you permission to be in here, dummy._Kishu withdrew laughing. "Pai will have to hide it better next time" he laughed "I really can't stand up to the temptation!" He switched to Tart. As soon as Pudding was sure he was no longer manipulating, nor listening to, her thoughts she thought _I need to give Tart some candy again today. In a sense he just saved me from utter humiliation._

_I wonder if there's any special place that Pudding would want to go…Paris maybe, It seems like a lot of human girls want to go there. Or maybe just some random place around Tokyo? Maybe I should ask…KISHU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, NOW! STOP DOING THIS AND GET A LIFE!_He teleported away, leaving Kishu with stitches in his side from laughing so much. "On to Pai" he said "I wonder what he's thinking about today"

Zakuro was walking home from work when she was scooped off the sidewalk and set in a tree. "PAI WHAT THE MPMH?" He had clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shh. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I need your help." "With WHAT? Don't we hate each other?" she asked. He rolled his eyes "Look" he said and pointed. There was Tart hovering semi-out-of-sight above Pudding with a tiny, tiny, hint of a smile on his face. "I've had to endure this for 6 months and he STILL won't admit he likes her" Zakuro looked at him skeptically "You mean…" Pai nodded "and he won't admit it?" Pai nodded again "I can see why that might make you crazy" Pai rolled his eyes upward and nodded again "All right I can see how that would make you crazy, but how do you expect ME to help?" she asked "Here's the plan, it was obvious during the last battle that Pudding liked Tart at the very least, unfortunately he happened to be out dead at the time thanks to my lack of thought" here Zakuro rolled her eyes "SO" Pai continued, glaring at Zakuro "we have to find some way for Tart to find out about that so he knows that she isn't just teasing him when she calls him her 'Best Buddy' or hugs him" "I'm still failing to see how I can help with this" said Zakuro. "Well I need to prove to him, on someone that is not Kishu or me, that there is a memory of what happened then" "And why ME?" asked Zakuro. "Because Ichigo would probably mess it up somehow because of Aoyama-san," Zakuro sweatdropped but nodded in agreement, "Lettuce is too nice, Mint still HATES all of us, and Pudding's memory of that is probably too blurred from grief to be of much use" Zakuro tilted her head and said, eyebrows raised, "So I'm not too nice then?" Pai was confused because he knew she sometimes did things that seemed mean for the sake of changing things for the better and responded "No" He had ALWAYS made it a policy to be as truthful as the situation allowed. Zakuro laughed "You're very right, I'm not, but most people wouldn't say it to my face" "I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm not 'most people' by a long shot" replied Pai startling a couple more laughs out of Zakuro "You know you don't really show the Mews this side" she told him. "I don't show it to very many" he replied frankly. "Then I guess I'm lucky" she said, smiling at him for something like the first time in his life. This startled him, he knew she had a pretty smile from the modeling posters but he had never been DIRECTLY in its line of fire and it rather threw him off. "Err, so, will you help?" "How exactly is it that you're going to get Tart to SEE this memory of mine?" "Well…I just happen to have constructed a mind manipulator for, um, a project of mine. It also has the ability to show the operator what is on the mind of the person they are trying to manipulate" "I see. So I'm supposed to drive this conversation from my mind and think about the last battle" guessed Zakuro, and Pai nodded, "But how long is this going to take? I have things to do tonight" "After it's over I can teleport to you and tell you, as long as that's all right with you" said Pai. "I see no reason it shouldn't be all right" Zakuro responded "That sounds like a good plan"

Zakuro went home and thought about the last battle. This was not hard to do, as the things that had happened during that fight were cut deep into her memory. **(AN: In an attempt to avoid spoilers I am just going to skip as much of this as I can)**When she got to the five minutes before Pai's misjudgment Pai said "TART come 'ere! There's something I want to show you!" "WHAT?" asked Tart. "One of the Mews happens to be thinking about the last battle right now and I think you should see what happened after you died!" Pai called back. "Remember that was YOUR fault!" replied Tart. "How could I forget? Just come here will you!" yelled Pai. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" said Tart and he came to see what Pai was so worked up about. He got there just as he made his decision to stop fighting the Mews. For the first time he saw his death as one of the Mews would have seen it, "That was a LOT more painful than it looked" he remarked. He saw all the other Mews but Zakuro and Ichigo, and he knew that Ichigo was up inside the floating castle. He briefly wondered why Pai had been looking at what Zakuro was thinking but what happened next drove that thought from his head. Pudding was crying over him. PUDDING WAS CRYING OVER HIM. Finally his goal of that life time had been granted. He had made Pudding cry. He HATED it. Those sobs seemed to wrench through his body as well. He HATED to see her cry. So too did Zakuro apparently, because she had started to see spots. She wheeled on Pai, called her whip to her hand, and attacked full fury. _I thought you had more heart than THAT._ she thought_ I knew you were an apathetic, disgusting, over-researched, crazy, ALIEN. But THAT? THAT WAS DISGUSTING YOU SELF-CENTERED CRETIN! _At this point Tart took the machine and drew it violently away from himself. "What?" asked Pai. "I think I've seen what I needed to see" said Tart shakily "I would like to avoid having my eardrums popped out. Did you know that Zakuro REALLY hated you after you killed me?" "If the strength of her attacks were any indicator, then yes" Pai replied. _It's whether she forgave me after that, that I don't know_Tart handed the machine back to Pai and wobbled back to his room to think. Pai put the machine on himself. The temptation was too great. He had to know weather he'd been forgiven. It was just in time. He saw himself walking towards the barrier, thoughts of Mew Lettuce's advocations for peace fresh in his mind. Peace had meant I would no longer have to attack any of them again, he had liked the idea. _He's sacrificing himself for US? That doesn't make any sense! One minute he's killing his own brother and the next…He's saving us. _Zakuro's head turned to look at where the blast had blown him _He's dead… Oh no god__,__ please do not let this be happening! He's dead__,__ my friends they're…they're hurt, badly. MY FRIENDS CAN'T DIE GOD PLEASE! Take me instead. Take me instead…_Pai also ripped the machine away from himself. _WHAT WAS THAT? _He thought, teleporting to alert Zakuro that the project was complete.

Left alone with his thought's Tart grew more and more uncomfortable. He was returning to, and dwelling on, fears that he had thought he'd conquered. Fears of things like Pudding's death or rejection. He had thought that her reaction to him was merely a teasing response to his cold loftiness. Apparently it hadn't been. She had actually thought of him as her friend. _Maybe even something more…_Worse was that he knew these were his own thoughts. Nobody had PLACED these thoughts in his head. They were completely and entirely real. He realized with a start, that he wasn't getting ANYWHERE. He was going to have to confront his fears, and confronting his fears meant confronting HER. He teleported. Kishu stole the hypnotizer again. _Let the entertainment begin._

Pudding had just finished her final performance of the day and was about to head home when suddenly Tart appeared out of nowhere. "EEK! Oh, it's just you Taru-Taru na no da. You startled Pudding na no da. Silently Tart beat up the Kishu in his head. _If you try that ONCE more…_He thought leaving the threat hanging. Of course, Kishu could not resist trying again (I mean this IS KISHU we're talking about). While this was going on Pudding was staring at Tart with a slightly amused look on her face "Brother trouble na no da?" she asked sweetly. Tart stared at her. He had thought that, after seeing Zakuro's thoughts that Pudding did not possess a teasing side. Correctly interpreting his stare she said "It's something that comes with being around Ichigo oneechan and Minto oneechan. As Minto onee-chan says there is just 'so much to tease Ichigo about' ". Tart shook his head to clear it. Suddenly he thought _I really do love her, don't I? Wait, I knew that already. Kishu seriously STOP. You win, but I want it to be ME who tells her, not me under some kind of hypnosis thing._ "Umm…Pudding?" "Yes Taru-Taru na no da?" replied Pudding "First of all I am NOT hypnotized" he said quickly "Right…" said Pudding her eyebrows raised a little bit. "I love you" said Tart. Pudding stared. Then she sat down hard on the ground. Then she said "What?" Tart looked at his feet "I thought so…" he said dejectedly. Suddenly he was quite literally knocked off his feet by a happy orange blur. "I love you too" said Pudding wrapping her arms tightly around Tart's waist and they were enveloped in blissful silence.

**Mila: Okay, yeah I realize it was SUPER long and I apologize but I'm really new to this so I wasn't sure if you can do chapters in songfics. You probably can but oh well. Anyway I hope you liked it. I hope it made sense. I hope anyone who might be reading this just because of the mention of Zakuro 3 Pai were satisfied. But my greatest hope for this piece was that all you Pudding 3 Tart fans were satisfied. R-and-R-ing is unnecessary but appreciated. Flames should be kept in your head, Thank you. It was your choice to read it. Ciao 4 Now,**

**-Mila of the Seven Senses**


End file.
